A Pup Named Sesshoumaru
by Hanyounoshikon
Summary: Sesshoumaru falls off the roof after being distracted by Inuyasha's and Kagura's bickering. Now he has amnesia, along with the mind of a 7 year old! And the only person he seems to remember is Inuyasha, who he calls niisan! How will Inuyasha handle this?


**This story is rather interesting and hilarious as well. A different side of Sesshoumaru we all don't see. We all hope you guys enjoy this one-shot of Sesshoumaru getting amnesia! This includes the writers who play Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Shippou. Check out the profile to see who they really are on !**

**We are still looking for a few more members, so if you're interested, PM us here or go to our profile and click on the website!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Inuysha squinted his eyes, blocking the sun from his view the best he could. "You don't yet, Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha asked, watching his brother on the roof, fixing a problem. "I don't see why you couldn't call a repair man!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagura let out a sigh as she brought out a basket of laundry and began to hang them on the clothes line before responding to the younger of the two brothers, "Because we're a bit tight on money now and we gotta cut corners where ever we can," rolling her eyes.

Sesshoumaru had finished patching a hole in the roof, hammering in the last nail. "That's the third time you asked me within the last half hour, Inuyasha," he shouted down to his brother.

Inuyasha rolled his violet eyes, his hands on his hips. "Well it's taking you so damn long to fix it! I figured an _amazing _handy man like yourself could get this finished a lot faster than some smelly old repair man!" Inuyasha taunted, ignoring Kagura completely.

"Man was I wrong!" Inuyasha threw his head back in a short laugh. "So are you done yet?" Half the reason why he did this was because he was curious...the other half was because he knew it annoyed his brother.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much finished..." Sesshoumaru sighed, trying to get over his brother's annoying tactics.

"Well great job, _Bob the builder_. Come on, it's too hot out here...and you took way too long to repair the roof!" Inuyasha snorted, loving to mock his brother in any way possible.

Kagura blew her bangs out of her light brown eyes as she glared at the younger brother. "Hey if you're thinking you can get it done faster why don't you climb up there and get it done yourself?" she questioned, getting irritated by his persistent nagging.

"I would have...but Sesshoumaru has this crazy idea I'd just make the problem worse." Inuyasha scoffed, his arms folded over his chest.

"Mainly because you wanted to use a giant hammer to put the nails in," Kagura argued, remembering that he had brought out a large metal mallet to smack the nails in, probably just so he could get out of doing the job.

"I thought it would get the job done quicker!" Inuyasha snapped, turning away and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Well, Mr. Handy Man, get down so we can go back inside."

"No one asked you to come out here, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru snapped while grabbing his tools. However, whilst paying attention to Kagura and Inuyasha's bickering, he slipped on a part of the roof and felt himself toppling over the edge of the roof. Bracing himself for impact, he knew that could not stop himself from falling. Before hitting the ground and blacking out, his last thoughts were related to strangling his brother.

"Shit!" Inuyasha hurried towards his brother. Despite their constant bickering...Inuyasha did care about Sesshoumaru. Looking at his brother, he knew he was out cold. "Shit, we gotta call an ambulance!"

"R-right," the woman shouted as she ran into the house, dropping some clothes on the ground as she rushed inside to call for an ambulance. _God damn it. If Sesshoumaru is hurt I'm going to have to kill InuYasha._

"Shit...shit...shit..." Inuyasha cursed looking at his unconscious brother and began to try and lift him but his brother was a lot heavier than he imagine!_ Dammit, Sesshoumaru! I didn't think you'd fall, I'd expect that from myself! You better be okay! _Inuyasha managed to pick up Sesshoumaru and take him inside the house. The ambulance came shortly and took Sesshoumaru to the hospital. Kagura and Inuyasha got in the car and followed.

--------------Two hours later------------------

Inuyasha and Kagura sat in the waiting room, Kagura glaring at him and Inuyasha knew why. "I didn't want him to fall off the roof Kagura!" Inuyasha finally broke the silence between them.

_Like I want the person taking care of me to die! _Despite what Inuyasha thought, he was worried about Sesshoumaru. It had been about two hours since he fell...and why hadn't the doctors come out to talk to them yet?! How long could it be take examine Sesshoumaru's head!?

Before Kagura could yell at InuYasha any more a doctor came through the double doors and looked around the waiting room. Seeing the pair he walked up to the two and questioned "Are you the family of a Mr. Sesshoumaru Takahashi?"Relieved to see the doctor, Kagura temporarily forgot her anger towards the young man and responded, "I'm Kagura Morikawa, his girlfriend, and this is InuYasha, his brother."

"How is he?" The words just spewed from his mouth, like word vomit. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt very concern about his brother's well-being.

"Well the good news is that there is no long term damage," the man stated as he looked at the pair, seeming to stall a bit. Kagura was thrilled to find out that in the long run Sesshoumaru would be fine but knew that there was something else.

"What else?" the woman asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Well, currently he has a concussion, which was made worse by the fact that he was moved from his original position," the doctor said, not liking to break bad news.

Inuyasha knew there was no use worrying about the past. "So...is he awake then?" Inuyasha at least knew that when someone had a concussion, they shouldn't really be sleeping.

"Well yes you can go see him, though he may be a bit different for a while until his injuries heal," the doctor stated, giving the two a moment to let everything sink in before continuing, "He's in room 302. Go in whenever you're ready." With those final words the doctor walked off, presumably to another patient.

"Well I guess that's a relief," the woman sighed as she looked at InuYasha. "You," she said as she jabbed a finger into his chest, "I....don't upset him any more, okay?"

"Alright. I wasn't planning to anyways." Inuyasha murmured as the two went up to the room. They entered the cold, white room where Sesshoumaru laid.

Kagura walked over and knelt down next to Sesshoumaru, gently saying, "Hey Sesshoumaru, wake up now. Your brother and I are here now."

Inuyasha looked at his brother, waiting for some sort of reaction. _He better be okay! _Inuyasha knew this was partly his fault...and only hoped his brother was okay.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly blinked open when he heard voices near him. For some reason, he felt comforted by them. However, once he saw the bright lights around the room, he squinted his eyes and slowly brought his hand to his head. His head felt like a woodpecker made him a nesting home. It made him groan slightly.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura said with a smile as she asked, "how do you feel? You hit your head pretty hard."

Inuyasha stayed quiet, waiting for his brother to speak. _At least he's awake..._

After getting used to the lighting, his head stopped pounding as hard. He blinked, looking between Kagura and Inuyasha. When he heard Kagura speak, he could only look at her strangely. It was as if he had never seen the woman before in his life. However, once he saw his brother, he murmured, "Nii...san" in a whisper that neither could barely catch.

Kagura looked between the two and smirked a bit. _Ear full time! _she mentally remarked as she turned to InuYasha. "I think he wants to speak to you," she stated smugly.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that Sesshoumaru was going to scold him eventually. "Alright...lay it on me, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha was prepared for the lecture.

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "N...nii-san..." he murmured in a louder voice. "Where am I?"

The sudden touch caused Inuyasha to retreat away from him, taking a few steps back. "_Niisan_? Hello...Sesshoumaru, it's me...your younger brother, Inuyasha. And we're in a hospital...can't you tell?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. What was his brother trying to do?

Sesshoumaru blinked. "H-hospital?" he echoed, feeling a wave of emotion coarse through him. "What happened to me?" He looked down at his body and found himself in hospital garb. "...I-I'm scared..." he stuttered, sounding like a child.

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on but looked to Kagura for some sort of answer. "What's wrong with him? Why...is he acting like this?!"

"I...Sesshoumaru do you remember me?" the woman asked as she looked at her lover hoping to spark something that would jog his memory.

Sesshoumaru focused his eyes on Kagura and blinked again. Looking back at his brother he asked, "Who is she?"

"D-Does he have...amnesia?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagura. "But...why does he remember me and why does he keep calling me niisan!? You're the older brother...not me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not older than you, nii-san!" he declared.

"Stop calling me that! You're the older brother! If anyone is calling anyone niisan, it should be me but I'm not going to do that!" Inuyasha pointed out, his eyes narrowing at his brother.

"Uh uh...where's the damned call button," Kagura growled as she looked around the room for the call button. _Damn it. The doctor said a little funny, nothing like this!!_ she snarled mentally as she found the button and pressed it.

"...What if I called you nii-nii?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently.

"What difference would it make?! I'm not your older brother! I'm your younger brother!" Inuyasha growled, getting irritated.

Kagura smacked InuYasha on the chest lightly and growled at him, "Let him call you whatever he wants right now. His head got jacked up so just go along with it."

"Who is she?" he asked again with a more persistent voice. "She looks worried."

"Me, I...I'm Kagura your...close friend," she stated hesitantly as she looked at the man who was lying in bed.

Inuyasha sighed, deciding to go along with whatever was going. "Yeah...a friend..." A headache began to form in his head and Inuyasha sat down in a nearby chair. _What the hell is going on?! _He groaned and then looked at his brother. "What's my name?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to himself.

"You're my nii-san, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru answered.

_So he forgets Kagura but now me? Is it because we're family? That seems about right... _Inuyasha sighed, trying not to get irritated with the name. "Yes...I'm your niisan..." Inuyasha sighed, nodding his head.

Sesshoumaru felt himself smile despite the fact that in a normal setting, he never smiled. Looking back at Kagura, the smile dissipated. "She looks pretty."

"Where's the doctor?" Inuyasha hissed at Kagura, wanting to know what was wrong with Sesshoumaru and why he was acting this way.

"You called?" the doctor said as he came into the room, carrying a clipboard and pen. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, my...Sesshoumaru doesn't remember me and he thinks InuYasha is his older brother," the woman growled, wanting to punch someone.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha demanded.

The doctor walked over to the man that was lying in the bed and got out a flashlight and shined it in his eye, watching his pupil contract. "How many fingers am I holding up?" the man asked as he held up two fingers.

"Two," Sesshoumaru answered before blinking.

"What does that even prove? My older brother is acting...as if he's five!" Inuyasha said, becoming irritated once more.

Ignoring the younger brother the doctor asked Sesshoumaru, "Do you know who those two are?" he said motioning to the pair in the room.

"That's my nii-san, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, pointing towards his brother. Pointing at Kagura he added, "...and nii-san told me that she's my friend, Kagura."

"Care to explain what's going on, doc?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

Looking at the woman the doctor questioned, "Do you remember who she is though?"The woman seeing that the doctor had ignored InuYasha's comment decided not to speak up, despite her overwhelming feeling of anger and despair.

He shook his head like a child would. "No."

Kagura groaned as she plopped herself down in a chair. This was perfect, she was dating a guy who didn't even remember her!"Sesshoumaru how old are you?" the man finally asked as he looked at his patient .

Sesshoumaru blinked again. "I'm... seven!" he declared.

Kagura was dumbfounded as she herd the answer. _Oh god! I think that makes me a pedophile! _the woman mentally screeched as she held her head in her doctor turned to the two and stated with a smile, "It seems like he has some temporary amnesia. His memories should come back over time."

"So you're saying we're suppose to put up with this until he regains his memory?" Inuyasha asked, not liking that idea all that much.

" 'Memory'?" Sesshoumaru echoed. "I've always been seven, right?"

"N-no you're 21!" Kagura shouted as she looked at the doctor. "How do we get him back to normal?"

"Well certain actions or smells or tastes or sights may jog his memory," the doctor explained as he marked something on a paper. "But there's nothing we can do for it now except hope for the best."

_Great! Just great! _"Agh! I'm going to go for a walk!" Inuyasha began to head to the door, leaving his brother's side.

"No!" Sesshoumaru shouted, grabbing onto the back of Inuyasha's shirt. "Please don't leave, nii-san!" His voice wavered like he was about to cry. "I don't want you to go."

_It's like we're kids...though now...I'm the older brother and he's the younger one...damn, what did I do to deserve this? _Inuyasha stopped and turned to the doctor. "Well can we at least leave the hospital?"

"That's not a good idea, we need to run some tests and make sure there won't be any long term damage," the doctor said as he looked at the pair. "You two can feel free to stay here tonight."

"Uhh," the woman said as she tilted her head back and stared up to the ceiling.

"Great..." Inuyasha groaned, sinking back into his chair. "...this is just great."

After the doctor left, Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with concern etching into his face. "What's wrong? I don't like seeing nii-san upset!" he said to Inuyasha.

_That's a first... _Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Nothing...why don't you go to sleep or whatever it is a mind of seven-year-old likes to do when they're confined to a bed."

Sesshoumaru shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not tired."

A vein began to throb in Inuyasha's forehead as he looked at his brother. "I said...go to sleep." He ordered, a bit annoyed as his eyes narrowed at his brother. There was no way he could step out of the room and it was impossible to talk about the current situation with his brother awake. He had to go to bed.

Sesshoumaru continued to shake his head. "I slept already! I'm not tired."

"I said go to sleep, now!" Inuyasha began to raise his voice. _Was I this annoying when I was a kid?! _Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder, since there was a gap between their ages.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, looking like he usually did when he was irritated. If only he would have never said a word. "No!" he shouted, his voice rising to match his brother.

"Goddammit, niisan says go to sleep so go to sleep!" Inuyasha ordered. _If I hit him...with a baseball bat...would that...bring back his memory? Or just cause brain damage? Hmmm..._

Sesshoumaru's glare intensified. "Nii-san is being a meanie!" he declared.

"Don't I know it!" Inuyasha growled, referring to Sesshoumaru. His fuse was just about to blow. "You know what fine! I don't care! You can stay awake all you want! I'm going home! Kagura can just take care of you, you pain in the ass!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air in frustration and was at the door in seconds.

Sesshoumaru sat there dumbfounded. "Nii...san..." he murmured, suddenly feeling scared and upset all over again. If not for the things tied to him, he would have moved out of his bed and chased after Inuyasha.

_I'm waaay to soft! _Inuyasha thought to himself, releasing the door knob before turning it all the way. "What?" Inuyasha didn't turn around, but waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, hanging his head. "I...I'll go to sleep if you want me to..." He sounded like he were going to cry again.

Inuyasha wanted to hit his head against the wall until he passed out. _This had to be a dream! Or else...he wouldn't be this nice!_"Forget it. You don't have to sleep if you don't want to." Inuyasha found himself dragging his feet back to his chair and sitting in it. "Why don't you get to know Kagura a bit? She's nice..." He couldn't even believe he said that, but his energy was being drained from him as he let his head fall back. _What are we going to do now if Sesshoumaru doesn't get his memory back any time soon? Dammit...I'm never going to argue with him while he's up on a roof..._

Sesshoumaru nodded, doing at he was told. Looking over at Kagura, he murmured, "Hi" in a voice that sounded as if he were being shy. Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't the only one with presence problems as a child.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, looking up at his brother. _I didn't Sesshoumaru was shy as a kid... _Inuyasha thought, looking at Kagura and then back at his brother.

When Kagura didn't reply most likely due to shock, Sesshoumaru turned back around to look at his brother. "...She isn't talking. I thought you said she was my friend!"

"She is your friend!" Inuyasha threw a glare at Kagura, but returned back to Sesshoumaru. "She...She's just tired...I guess..."

"Oh..." Sesshoumaru murmured, his head hanging. Maybe Kagura just didn't like him.

_At this rate...Sesshoumaru isn't going to like Kagura at all! _Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. But what could he say to his brother right now? He thought he was seven years old! The only young person he talked to...okay young people were Rin and Shippou...but they were completely different from his brother..."Does your head hurt?" Inuyasha blurted out without thinking.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, now reminded of the pain because Inuyasha brought it up. "It hurts a lot..." he admitted, looking up at his brother.

"I guess I should get a nurse in here..." Inuyasha pressed the button before anyone could object to the idea and soon a nurse arrived.

"What seems to be the problem in here?" She asked.

"His head hurts. You got something to numb the pain?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his brother.

"Yes. We can give him a shot to help ease any discomfort he may be feeling."

Sesshoumaru immediately retracted from the nurse and visibly paled. "S-shot?" he stuttered. "...I don't like needles..."

"What do you mean you don't like needles? You're--" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Sesshoumaru's face, feeling sort of...bad.

"Sir, this is the quickest way the pain will go away. And with your concussion, it might be better if you take a shot." The nurse insisted, not letting Inuyasha finished.

Sesshoumaru shook his head stubbornly. Looking at the nurse, he was prepared to prolong the agony in order to avoid seeing a needle. "It's all better now! So I won't need the shot, right?"

"Quit being so stubborn. It's just a shot!" Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I know you're probably in a lot of pain, Sesshoumaru, so just take the damn shot!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head again. There was no way he'd get a shot! "No! I'm fine!"

Inuyasha lifted his hand and lightly touched Sesshoumaru's head.

Upon feeling the slightest pressure on his head, Sesshoumaru pulled away, putting his hands to his head. "Oww!" he hissed, resisting the urge to growl. He even shut his eyes in order to focus on thinking of other things in order to relieve himself of the pain.

"See? It still hurts! Just take the shot already." Inuyasha growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"But I don't want to!" he grit out between clenched teeth.

Inuyasha growled but then an idea came to him. He flicked Sesshoumaru in the back of the head, causing him to go into more pain than before. "Do it now." Inuyasha ordered the nurse. Nodding, she carefully stuck the needle in Sesshoumaru's arm, ejecting the substance and then removed it, placing a Band-Aid on it. With a smile she left and Inuyasha sighed, relieved.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. "What was that for--?" he began to ask but got cut off as he tried to recover from the pain surging through his head. Looking down at his arm, he saw the band-aid in place. "...S-she already gave me the shot?" he questioned, in disbelief. He didn't feel anything from the needle!

"Did it hurt?" Inuyasha asked. "The shot I mean...did the shot hurt?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, still surprised. He even forgot about Inuyasha's painful method."...It didn't hurt!" He blinked away tears that nearly fell from the agony he felt from his throbbing head.

"Of course it didn't!" Inuyasha scoffed, glad that was over and done with.

Sesshoumaru fell silent after Inuyasha's reply. Soon, he found it hard to keep his eyes open due to the medicine's effects. "I'm... sleepy..." he murmured before falling back onto the bed and passing out.

"Good...he's knocked out." Inuyasha sighed in relief, looking at Kagura. "What are we going to do...about this?"

Kagura shook her head as she came back out of her daze and looked at InuYasha. "What did you say?" the woman asked as she looked at the younger brother.

Inuyasha groaned, resisting the urge to get angry. "What are we going to do about this? He thinks...he thinks he's a kid! Who knows when he'll regain his memories!"

Kagura shook her head, unable to process everything that was happening. "I don't know what to do," she muttered as she slouched in the chair. "Maybe we can shock him back to normal?"

"What do you mean...shock him back to normal?" Inuyasha asked, and the only image he got in his mind was them electrocuting Sesshoumaru. As much fun as that would be for Inuyasha, he somehow doubted that was what Kagura meant.

"You know how in like movies and stuff if you do something like hit them back on the head or do something they're used to doing it makes them remember who they are?" the woman asked as she stared at the black haired man.

"Well if you were paying attention...the slightest touch hurts him...though I guess when we get him home...we can try the other way. I guess we'll try with his room first and work from there...or maybe have him yell at me or something..." Inuyasha sighed.

Almost wanting to cry, Kagura finally broke down into hysterical laughter. This was just too much. She was dating a person with the mind of a seven year old and there was nothing she could do about it!

Inuyasha's left eye began to twitch. "S-Snap out of it Kagura! Y-You're not the only one freaking out because of this! I have my 21-year-old brother who has the mind of a seven-year-old call me niisan! You don't think this is taking it's toll on me too?!"

"Y-you're not the pedophile here are you?" she laughed as she held her sides, feeling a great deal of pain due to her laughing. "That's basically what I am now aren't I?"

"To everyone else he's a 21-year-old man! It's just his mind...it's not like he's going to be like this forever! Plus! It isn't like you're going to try and put the moves on him...right?" Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"No, no. You're right. I just..." she trailed off as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! We'll going to take him home and try as forced as much memories into his mind as we possibly could, got it?! I'm still in high school...he's the person who has the job! If he doesn't get his memories back...we all could be homeless!" Inuyasha pointed out. "And not to mention we'll be taking care of a 21-year-old man with the mind of a child!"

"I...I can get a job....if I have to," Kagura muttered, having been offered a few less than graceful jobs over the past few months. "I mean it'll be enough to pay the bills and stuff..."

"No...we'll get his memories back..." Inuyasha looked at his brother. _Like hell am I going to be babysitting my older brother for an entire week! We'll get his memories back...no matter what the cost may be!_

---------one day later-------------

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha ordered Sesshoumaru as they headed towards the elevator. He was finally being let out, after a few tests and such...they were finally able to go home!

Sesshoumaru was happy that they could finally leave the hospital. He missed their house. However, he was still feeling woozy and uncomfortable. So, in order to comfort himself, he grabbed onto his brother's hand.

In one instantaneous moment, Inuyasha had put five feet between them. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"...I'm dizzy..." was his only comment before finding himself leaning against the back wall of the elevator. "Nii-san."

"Hold Kagura's hand..." Inuyasha suggested, not liking the idea of holding his brother's hand...and in public nevertheless! People might get the wrong idea!

Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to pout. "But, nii-san... I don't know her that well..."

"Sure you do...tell him Kagura!" Inuyasha demanded, looking at Kagura and then at Sesshoumaru.

Kagura took a deep breath and in a motherly way, softly said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Pausing for a moment, she added, "And if you do fall down I'll be sure to catch you."

Sesshoumaru found himself drawn to Kagura. It seemed almost natural despite him still being unsure about her. "O-okay..." he murmured, moving closer towards her.

Good...that was settled. Inuyasha walked back over to the pair, standing on the other side of Kagura while Sesshoumaru occupied the other. "At least we can finally go home..." Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"I guess I'll be driving then?" Kagura said as they walked across the parking lot towards their car.

Sesshoumaru's eyes still lingered on his brother, still unsure about what to do, but followed silently.

-------------------------At Home-------------------------

Once they finally made it home, Sesshoumaru looked around, idly remembering the familiar furnishings. "...When did we get a big TV, nii-san?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Err...a while back..." Inuyasha answered, scratching the back of his head as he began to head up the stairs. He was tired. He needed a nap. They stayed the night at the hospital, but Inuyasha didn't get an ounce of sleep last night! The chairs weren't that comfortable...and he just felt uneasy about all of this! "I'm going to sleep in my bed."

For once, Sesshoumaru didn't try to stop his brother. He was curious about his surroundings. Some things seemed different about the place. "...K-Kagura-san, do you live here, too?" he pondered, looking at her.

Kagura was taken aback by the title affixed to her name and with a forced smile replied, "It's just Kagura and yes I do. Now why don't we go up to your room and get you changed into some clean clothes?"

Inuyasha laid down on his bed, his face falling in his pillow. _His memories better come back quick... _Inuyasha thought, slipping under his blankets. He was so tired, his eye lids began to close slowly and soon he drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, then..." he mumbled, trying his best to get comfortable around her. He walked over to the stairs and hoped that he knew where his room was.

Kagura quietly followed him and was surprised when he went into their room with out being told. _Guess he does remember some things. _she mentally remarked as he looked around the room.

Suddenly, a picture of his "older" self popped into his head. Apparently, he was kicking his brother out of his room for some odd reason. He blinked the memory out of his head. What was that about?

He'd never want to do that to his nii-san!Turning around to see a dresser, he walked over to it. Pulling out the top shelf, he immediately jumped back and widened his eyes.

"...G-girl's u-underwear!" he stuttered.

Kagura was snapped back to reality when she herd the comment and walked up to the dresser and shut the shelf. "Those are my things," she said with a sigh as she turned to the man. "This is my room as well."

"I...I share my room with a girl...?" he questioned in awe. What was she to him? Surely, friends didn't live together like this!

"Well we both are adults mind you," Kagura said before she caught herself. God she sounded like a pedophile! "Don't worry, until your memory comes back I can sleep on the couch."

"...T-thank you," he murmured, still not willing to face the reality of being twenty-one.

Kagura just smiled and nodded as she tried to contain her growing frustration.

"...How did you end up living here?" He decided to ask. "...Are you nii-san's girlfriend? You two look the same age..."

Kagura fell over at the question. How the hell could he not remember her?! After all they had been through! All the hot, restless, wonderful nights of..."I am not a pedophile!" she shouted out randomly to stop her thought up she saw that Sesshoumaru was obviously confused and decided now was the best time to break the news to him.

"No I'm your girlfriend. That's why we share a room."

Now it was his turn to fall over. "M-mine...?" he stuttered, getting back up. She was quite stunning even for his seven-year-old mind to process. However, he was still a kid and she was ...not a kid! How could this be?!"B-but...!" he protested before stopping and falling to his knees suddenly. "My head..." he growled, feeling it throbbing again.

Kagura let out a sigh as she walked over and gently led Sesshoumaru to the bed. "Just lay down and get some sleep," she said softly as she sat him down on the bed.

If would have nodded if it didn't fee like someone was using a drill in his head. He could only lean against her until he found his head against a pillow. It was hard for him to fall asleep, but he finally was able to do so.

----------several hours later------------

Kagura let out a sigh as she came back in the room to change out of her clothes. She had been doing house work to keep herself preoccupied for the last few hours and had gotten her clothes filthy doing so. "Good he's still asleep," she said as she stripped out of her clothes and walked over to her dresser. "Now what to wear?"

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he chose this exact moment to wake up. His eyes slowly grew wide, but he remained still, not knowing what to do. His supposed girlfriend was standing in his room naked! What could he do?!

Kagura looked at her clothes in the dresser not sure what she should wear. Normally she wore sexy clothes but now with Sesshoumaru in this state she that would probably cause some problems. "God why did I decide to only get skimpy sexy underwear?" she asked as she looked for anything that wasn't a thong.

Inuyasha sat up in his bed, stretching. He had a great sleep! It almost seem as if his brother losing his memories and having a mind of a seven year old was just a dream...but he knew better. "I wonder what those two are doing..." Inuyasha yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes. "...I'm hungry though."

"Oh well guess I'll just have to wear this," she said as she grabbed a lace thong and slid it up her toned legs.

"I guess I should--" Inuyasha entered the room only to have his eyes widen and his face flaring red. But then his eyes caught Sesshoumaru's even wider eyes and shocked expression. What the hell was Kagura doing?!

"What the hell are you doing Kagura?!"

"What? I'm changing my freaking clothes 'cus I actually decided to make something of my time and did house work," she said as she pulled the thong up and glared at the younger brother. "Now if you don't mind I'm still basically naked."

"Well did you even bother to check Sesshoumaru!? It's like you're giving a seven-year-old a strip dance or something!" Inuyasha pointed out.

Sesshoumaru quickly sat up and turned his head away, petrified.

Turning, Kagura saw that his eyes were fixed on her body and she quickly covered herself up the best she could. Turning again she glared at InuYasha before shouting, "This is _your _fault! He was asleep when I came in here!"

"No he wasn't! He was wide eyed and staring at you...terrified! You probably scarred his mind for life!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru still didn't want to turn around, continuing to see her body in his mind. "N-nii-san..." he muttered, not knowing what to do.

"Well hell! How the hell was I supposed to know your brother was a pervert at the age of 7?" she snarled as she grabbed a shirt and held it in front of herself for Sesshoumaru's benefit. "He was asleep when I came in!"

Inuyasha groaned slightly, scratching the top of his head. _Dammit...if I leave him with Kagura...who knows how he this will affect him_... Inuyasha glared at her. "You're the pedo..." He murmured as he walked over to his brother, he'd regret this later. "It's fine. Kagura's going to get dress." Inuyasha sat down on his brother's bed.

"O-okay..." he murmured, growing calmer since his brother was beside him.

Kagura felt like she was going to kill both of them. "It's not my fault he's a peeping tom!" she cried out as the two left the room "God damn it! I thought he was asleep!!"

"Oh yes, Kagura that's exactly what he...a peeping tom! Yeah, nice choice of words!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just get dress dammit! It's bad enough you scarred him...I don't need to be blind either!"

Sesshoumaru stuck close to his brother as they walked downstairs. After they walked by the kitchen, he suddenly blinked. He saw another flashback with his "older self" cooking for his brother.

"...I'm hungry, nii-san..." he suddenly announced.

"Hungry?" Inuyasha blinked and was quite hungry himself. _Sesshoumaru never taught me pass how to cook eggs...eggs and toast? Would that be a good meal? Can I even make that? Dammit..._

But there was always ramen...

"Do you like ramen?" Why was he acting so nice to his brother?! It didn't make sense!

"I...I think so..." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Alright...I guess I'll make that..." Inuyasha thought and began to boil some water. _Damn this is so weird! I'm cooking for Sesshoumaru...and ramen nevertheless! If he was himself...he'd scoff and walk away at the thought of eating ramen!_

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and sat down on a stool that was beside the table. "Are you a good cook, nii-san?" he questioned, feeling curious.

"No...I can only make ramen and eggs...and toast..." Inuyasha added, seeing no reason to lie to him. "Though I suppose when Kagome comes over she can cook..." _I'm not suppose to be acting so natural about this?! What's wrong with me?! Am I still dreaming?! _Inuyasha resisted the urge to grab the big butcher knife and see if he was sleeping or not but left it alone.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "So Kagura was right after all..." he murmured to himself. "Who's Kagome?" he then questioned in a louder voice.

"Kagome...errr...you'll meet her later..." Inuyasha answered a bit shyly as the water finished boiling and he poured it into the cups. He waited for the noodles to cook.

"...Is she your girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but ask.

Inuyasha's face was a nice shade of red for some reason. "Y-Yeah...she is. She'll be over later...the ramen is done!" Inuyasha declared and placed one cup in front of his brother before devouring his own.

Sesshoumaru gave his brother another nod and took his first bite out of the cup of ramen. Deciding that he liked the noodles, he began to eat more which was an odd site. Sesshoumaru would have normally shunned the cheap food. He then paused, dropping the chopsticks out of his hands once he was hit with a wave of memories. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to prevent the pain in his head from returning. Opening his eyes, he began to speak.

"...N-nii-san, you ate ramen a lot, right...?" he pondered. "Y-you always cooked it... every day..."

With a mouth full of noodles, Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah...and I still do..." Inuyasha swallowed what was in his mouth. "You remember that?"

"Y-yeah... a-and... Kagome... she seems nice..." he added.

_So the doctor was right...he's beginning to remember bits and pieces...I hope Kagome comes over soon...with Rin. That might spark more memories! _Inuyasha thought. "Yeah she is..." He murmured, glancing at the clock.

Sesshoumaru felt a small smile cross his face despite it still looking odd on him. He just went back to finishing off his cup of ramen. "...What should we do now, nii-san?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Not much we can do...I guess I should take you around the house...hopefully that sparks some memories..." Inuyasha murmured to himself.

Kagura sulked back downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt as she looked at the two who had just finished eating ramen. "Uhh...Sesshoumaru I'm sorry that you had to see me like that," she said as she looked at the young man.

Sesshoumaru resisted the sudden urge to fidget in front of her. "I-I'm okay now," he murmured, getting off of the stool and putting his ramen cup in the trash. He looked at Inuyasha. "Did we get new furniture while I was gone?" he asked.

"No...this has always been here." Inuyasha stated, wanting his brother to regain his memories. "Come with me. We'll going to walk around the house."

"Okay, nii-san!" Sesshoumaru said, deciding to follow behind his brother. He still felt very awkward around Kagura and it could show.

Inuyasha walked into the living room first, where they had a few pictures up. "Does any of this look familiar to you?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that it probably would. "Or does it spark some type of memory?"

Kagura silently followed the two, hating how she made him feel. _You're dumber than a rock Kagura. _She told herself as she watched the man fidget. _Anyone with half a brain would've known to go change in the bathroom!_

Sesshoumaru walked through the room, spotting the pictures on a nearby wall. He squinted his eyes, seeing their entire family together. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both little kids, standing with their parents. He blinked, suddenly realizing something. "Nii-san... Where are okaa-san and otou-san? Are they on vacation or something?" he asked, his voice full of innocence.

Inuyasha went stiff for a moment, opening his mouth but shut it quickly as he walked to the window. "Hey look, it's Shippou!" Inuyasha avoided the question, pointing to the figure outside.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. Who was Shippou? He had a feeling that his brother tried to avoid the question, but decided not to press on the matter. He had the mind of a child, but even he was not that stupid.

Shippou casually tapped on the glass of Inuyasha's window; it seemed to get their attention fairly well, as Inuyasha noticed him almost immediately. He waved in greetings and motioned for them to open the front door.

"Err...a friend..." Inuyasha answered, heading towards the front door. Right now...he would be glad with anyone coming over to avoid the question Sesshoumaru had opened the door, forcing out a friendly smile. "Hey Shippou!"

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Shippou answered back, narrowing his eyes suspiciously for a moment. _Why was Inuyasha acting so nice? _Shippou mentally shrugged. If Inuyasha would act nice, he might as well, too."Hey, Sesshoumaru," Shippou said more formally, noticing the hanyou's older brother across the room and deciding it would be polite to greet the man of the house as well. "How are you two?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, looking down at the small kid. He looked around his age! "Hello, Shippou-san..." he murmured. "Good..." He grew quiet, not feeling comfortable talking with people he barely knew.

Kagura walked up behind InuYasha and grabbed him, pulling him aside saying, "Shippou you and Sesshoumaru talk for a while." When they were out of hearing distance the brown eyed woman turned to the younger of the two brothers and looked at him, a bit angry a bit unsure. "We _do _have to break it to him you know."

"B-Break what to him?" Inuyasha asked, shifting his gaze away from Kagura's.

"Your parent's death," she whispered as she looked back at Sesshoumaru and Shippou. "I mean I know it's going to be hard but it needs done...so which one of us does it?"

Shippou stared confusedly after Inuyasha and Inuyasha's brother's girlfriend. Why did she want him to stay and talk with Sesshoumaru? He hardly even knew the guy! As far as Shippou knew, they didn't even get along...and had he just called him "Shippou-san"?

"Umm...where are Inuyasha and Kagura going?" he asked hesitantly. How did a kid like him talk to a guy like Sesshoumaru? Shippou began to sweat a little.

"No! Not yet, Kagura!" Inuyasha suddenly said, thinking back to that horrible time. "I was only ten when my parents died...and...the pain...you wouldn't understand what we've been through. I-I'll do it...that is if he doesn't regain his memories quick enough. Sesshoumaru...that was the hardest time in our lives, and if someone has to tell him it might as well be me. But not now!"

"Ok, ok," she said as she turned to Shippou. "Just talk to him. It's just...talk to him," she said pulling InuYasha into another room, continuing, "There are other things too. What if he starts to remember....him and me?"

"I don't know Kagura, if he does...then that's good, isn't it? His memories are coming back in bits and pieces...all we can do is take him around familiar places of the house. The faster he remembers, the better." Inuyasha answered.

"No I mean," she said as she swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat. "What if he remembers what we used to do and he wants to do it again...while he's still like this?"

"You're talking about...those _things _that only a couple can do?" Inuyasha asked, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Yeah," she said feeling sick to her stomach. "I mean have you seen the way he's been looking at me since he saw me? I know that look. And granted its not as developed as it would be if his mind set were about seven years old but that's because he still has an adults body."

"Well there is nothing we can do about that, Kagura. Right now...despite this "look" he gives you...he seems very uncomfortable around you. I doubt he'd even like to be alone with you in the same room...nevertheless explore those memories that may appear in his mind." Inuyasha said.

"Plus...if you did do those, wouldn't that make you a pedophile?" Inuyasha asked, quirking a brow. "Despite his age...you'll know that his mind is that of a seven-year-old and we know the truth..."

"I didn't say that I wanted to you baka," Kagura growled as she grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm saying what if he asks about it? What if he even brings it up?! What the hell do I do?"

"Then I'll tell him about it later. We don't need you scarring his seven-year-old mind even more! Who knows what mental scarring you did to him!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Shut up," she growled as she looked away. "Just...god. I swear to god if he asks me to do _anything _I'll smack him so hard we won't have to worry about amnesia."

"I-I don't know..." Sesshoumaru admitted, looking at where his brother went. He needed to come up with something to say! This was ridiculous!"...Shippou-san, what do you like to do?" he suddenly asked.

Shippou didn't know if he should be relaxed or scared out of his wits. Why did Sesshoumaru seem just as dumbfounded by this situation as him? What happened to the tall, cool man who distinguished himself from everyone else in the room? Why was he interestedly asking Shippou what he liked to do and calling him Shippou-san?!Shippou blinked. "Why do you ask, Sesshoumaru...san? I don't think you'd be interested in that kind of kid stuff." He would have to go along with this until Inuyasha got back!

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I want to know about what kids do since I'm practically one, too!" he declared, clueless as to how it was affecting the poor child.

"Um...w-what do you...mean?" Shippou asked, shrinking backwards from the grown man as if he expected him to suddenly reach out and stab him with a knife. Sesshoumaru was not a kid. No way. Not at gulped.

"W-well, nii-san told me that I hit my head a few days ago..." Sesshoumaru murmured, feeling bad for scaring Shippou. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"'Nii-san'...?" Shippou echoed. "You mean Inuyasha...?" Shippou knew who he was talking about, but knew it was unusually for Sesshoumaru to so casually associate himself with his only family member in anything other than a taunting manner."You didn't offend me!" Shippou replied quickly, more out of fear of what Sesshoumaru would do if he _had _been offended rather than not actually being offended. If Sesshoumaru had hit his head, he might have become insane!

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then I'm glad!" he declared in a _happy _tone of voice.

A warm greeting.

A formal name.

A nice apology.

A _happy _reply.

Shippou had had enough; he snapped.

"AHHH! INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU'S ACTING WEIRD!" Shippou screamed, running into the room that Inuyasha had been dragged into by Kagura and latching onto his leg, shaking nervously. He really couldn't take this.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side again. "...What did I do wrong?" he asked himself.

Inuyasha sighed. "Shippou...Sesshoumaru has hit his head and has the mind of a child right now...he's not the same Sesshoumaru we all know...yes it's weird...but nothing to scream about."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kagura said as she looked at the older man. "It's just that you're a very different person normally."

Different? How was he different?

"How am I usually?" he questioned, looking at her while trying not to move away from her at the same time.

"You're usually a lot more...distant to everyone but me and your brother," she said as she looked at the man who used to be her boyfriend.

"...Why would I be distant if I cared about all of you?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Isn't that mean?"

"It's just who you were and why we loved you," Kagura said as she looked at the man, feeling her stomach twist into knots.

Sesshoumaru was still confused, but went along with it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shippou continue to hang off of his brother and couldn't help but feel slightly envious. Why had his brother allowed Shippou to do that while he couldn't even hold his hand?

Kagura saw the envy in Sesshoumaru's eyes and felt her stomach twist and turn as she tried to decide what to do. She could hug the man and try to make him feel better. But then what if that led to question? God.

Shippou clutched Inuyasha's leg even harder, still shaking and probably cutting off the poor teenager's circulation. He couldn't even look Sesshoumaru in the face anymore -- he was too creeped out!

"Too...weird...." he mumbled incoherently into his friend's pant-leg.

Inuyasha wasn't even bothered with the fact that his leg was going numb. Shippou had done this numerous times before, so he had eventually got use to the feeling. "Standing here is getting us no where..." Inuyasha murmured and walked to the kitchen with Shippou still attached to him.

He put his focus back on Kagura, wanting to take his mind off of Shippou and Inuyasha. "So, you loved me...?"

"Uh well...yeah," she stuttered, looking away from the man, not wanting direct eye contact. "I mean we are, er, were dating..."

He heard his brother's feet move and saw him walking to the kitchen with Shippou. Looking back at Kagura, he saw that she wasn't even staring at him anymore. "...I hope I treated you well," he murmured before suddenly getting hit with more scenes from his normal life. "I...I...loved you, too..." he added, not even understanding what he was saying. When he saw her shocked expression, he shook his head. "I-I'm sorry for saying that!" he declared, changing his voice again. "...And that kid seems like he does that a lot... It always annoyed nii-san."

"Well it's good that you're remembering things," she said as she put her arm around his waist and began to usher him into the kitchen. _God damn it, what did I do wrong in a past life? Was I some kind of evil witch?_

Sesshoumaru nodded, surprised at how he didn't twitch when Kagura touched him. Did that memory make him more comfortable around her?

_What else can spark a memory in Sesshoumaru's mind...wait I got it!_ Inuyasha walked over to his brother and detached Shippou from his leg. "Sesshoumaru...yell at me." Inuyasha ordered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "...W-why would I do that to you, nii-san?" he questioned.

"Because you use to do it all the time...now call me a big idiot...really loud!" Inuyasah ordered, hoping that this might do something. "And angry too."

"B-but I don't want to!" he protested, not wanting to be mean to his brother. It was obvious that Inuyasha would have to start the fight first.

"I said yell at me!" Inuyasha ordered, stomping his foot on the ground.

"B-but why?" he demanded. "I'm not angry so I can't do it!"

"Just do it, dammit! You use to do it all the time for no damn reason at all! I know you can do it again!" Inuyasha clenched his fist, resisting the urge to smack his brother...wait that...no..."Just yell dammit! Don't you want to remember!?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. Not wanting to make his brother any madder, he gave in. Shooting Inuyasha his best glare, he raised his voice. "You're an idiot!" he declared, putting a slight growl in his voice, almost sounding like his old self.

"Keh, that sounded nothing like you use...be louder...and angrier!" Inuyasha ordered.

Sesshoumaru nodded again, doing as his brother said. "You're an idiot, Inuyasha!" he growled, hoping that saying his brother's real name would do the trick. Suddenly, just as Inuyasha predicted, he began to remember several things simultaneously.

"...You... you always broke stuff," he told his brother. Looking at Kagura, he added, "And you and him always got into fights."He would have continued, but he found himself on his knees, cradling his head. A sudden migraine overcame him due to him yelling.

Obviously, raising his voice was not the best thing to do while he had a concussion.

Feeling guilty for causing his brother to wither in pain, Inuyasha knelt down. He'd kick himself later for this. "Y-You did good, Sesshoumaru...just like your old self!"

Despite the overwhelming pain he had, he liked hearing his brother's praise. Looking up weakly, he whispered, "R-really... nii...san?"

Yeah, he was really going to kick himself about this later."Yeah, really." Inuyasha answered.

He stayed in the same position for several more minutes until the pain began to fade away. Slowly rising to his feet, he glanced at Inuyasha. "...C-can you show me around the rest of the house?" he asked.

"Yeah...let's go." Inuyasha insisted and began to walk down the hall. "I guess I can show you my room..." Inuyasha began to walk up the stairs.

"Okay," Sesshoumaru murmured, following behind his brother once more. When he entered his brother's room, the first thing he was drawn to was a trinket that once belonged to Inuyasha's mother."...That's pretty," he said, pointing to the glass.

"Yeah it's my--" Inuyasha stopped himself before he continued, not wanting to bring up the subject of their parents right now. "Yeah...very pretty."Inuyasha looked around his room. He had multiple pictures of Kagome arrange on his dresser, some with both of them in it, just her and some of with Shippou included as well.

"Well...this is my room...not much else to see..."

Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother's dresser and saw the pictures. "That's Kagome, right?" he asked, looking at the girl. "She looks nice."

"Yeah that's Kagome..." Inuyasha nodded his head. "She's really nice. Probably the nicest person you'll ever meet..."

"Even nicer than you, nii-san?" He questioned innocently.

"OH yeah...a lot nicer than I am." Inuyasha answered.

"I'd like to meet her then!" he declared, still not believing that anyone was better than his nii-san.

"Sure...well this is my room...not much. Let's go back with Kagura and Shippou..." Inuyasha insisted, ushering his brother out of his room as the two went downstairs to join the others.

----------two days later------------

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and found his parent's bedroom door wide open. "Why is this ope-" Inuyasha stopped as he saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of their parent's bed. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh," Sesshoumaru paused, looking back at his brother, shaking an odd expression off of his face. His eyes reflected his feeling of missing his parents. "Nii-san, I didn't know you were there."

"Hey what's going in in..." Kagura began to question but trailed off when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of his parent's old bed. "Should I leave or…?"

_Dammit...Kagura took her eye off him! _Inuyasha stepped into parent's dark room and shivered. He looked at Kagura who suddenly appeared. "Leave...Sesshoumaru what are you doing in here?" Inuyasha took a step closer to Sesshoumaru.

"I just wanted to see their room, that's all..." Sesshoumaru said in a hushed tone. "I miss okaa-san and otou-san."

Inuyasha had moved across the room to his brother's side. "You do, huh?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah..." Sesshoumaru sighed, continuing to look at his brother. "You know...when Shippou came over, you avoided my question."

Inuyasha gulped, clenching his fist slightly. "A-And what question might that be?"

"What happened to our parents, nii-san?" he asked again. "I just assumed they were on vacation, but then they never called us since I got home... Wouldn't they be worried that I got hurt?"

Inuyasha knew he couldn't keep it from his brother no longer. "Sesshoumaru..our parents...they're...gone..." Inuyasha began, looking at his brother waiting for a reaction a child might give.

"W-wait... what?" Sesshoumaru gasped, not knowing what his brother meant.

"Sesshoumaru...they're dead." Inuyasha said a bit more blunt than before, but didn't know how else to tell him.

The man's eyes widened, not wanting to believe his brother. "N-no... Y-you're lying!" he declared, shaking his head. His parents weren't dead! They couldn't be!

"They've been dead...for a while now, Sesshoumaru. You can't remember it because...your memory..." Inuyasha said in a quiet tone, not sure how to handle this situation. "I'm sorry...." _It's almost as if...he's losing them twice..._

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. "H-how did it happen...?" he murmured, trying to control his emotions.

"They...were in an accident...a car accident..." Inuyasha began, looking at his brother was a sad expression. "I'm not sure what else to tell you, Sesshoumaru...they've been dead for a while now...and I was hoping you'd remember before this...but..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "This must be some type of nightmare...." he murmured more to himself. For some reason, part of him believed it to be true which hurt him even more. Why would his brother lie to him, after all?

"W-why did they have to die...?" he asked, still in disbelief. He glanced away from his brother, not able to control his multiplying emotions.

It was like hearing himself in the past. He had asked Sesshoumaru those same questions...he acted the same way. "I-I don't know..." Inuyasha answered honestly.

Kagura stood outside the room listening to the two talk and wanted nothing more than to comfort Sesshoumaru but did not know how to do so. He had lost his parents twice now and now he was trying to cope with it and the fact that he didn't remember who he was. "This has to be hell," she muttered out as she felt an empty helplessness in her heart.

Sesshoumaru suddenly clutched his head, feeling the familiar throbbing returning. Combined with the agony he now felt and the sadness of losing his parents, he couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. Still not looking at his brother, he felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Inuyasha could see his brother's shoulders begin to shake and took a step closer to him. "Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha hadn't seen his brother in so much pain since they had first receive the news about their parents death...but even then...this seem worse than that time.

Sesshoumaru's legs gave out underneath him as he continued to shed tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on getting out of the pain, but nothing seemed to be working. "N-n..ii...s-san..." he choked out, wanting to ask for help or at least some form of comfort, but he couldn't even speak.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, feeling the same pain from when he was a child resurface. He understand what Sesshoumaru was going through. Being a child and losing your parents… it was so painful.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha knelt down to his level and did what his brother did for him the day their parents died. He hugged his brother, not sure what else to do but comfort him the way his brother had done for him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open once he felt his brother's arms around him. He was being hugged by his brother!

Suddenly, memories began to surge through his mind. All at once, he could feel endless amounts of knowledge poor into his head from the years building up to his current age. His tears kept falling, but he remained still as he began to recover himself.

Inuyasha hugged Sesshoumaru still, unsure of what else to do. He knew the pain of losing his parents young...and did what he could do to help his brother out.

Sesshoumaru blinked as the throbbing in his head began to go away. He looked back at his brother who's arms were still wrapped around him. "I-Inuyasha..." he trailed off, his tears stopping.

The normal Sesshoumaru had returned.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he recognized the tone of the voice. "S-Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha blinked, but had yet to remove his arms from around his brother.

"Yes?" he answered, completely realizing the awkwardness of their situation. "...We're hugging, aren't we?" he then added when neither of them budged.

"Yes...yes we are..." Inuyasha answered and still...they both didn't attempt to pull away.

"...Why?" Sesshoumaru questioned, still not moving.

"You don't remember?" Inuyasha asked and he had yet to remove his arms from around Sesshoumaru.

"Well... apparently, I was upset about something... and my head is still killing me..." Sesshoumaru murmured.

Inuyasha, suddenly realizing the how awkward this situation was, released his brother and stepped away from him. "You fell off the roof...and lost your memory..." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru was glad that his brother finally released him. "...I remember falling off the roof and everything after that was just a blank..."

"Err...well the past few days...you had the mind of a seven-year-old and the only person you remembered was me!" Inuyasha explained, looking at his brother. "Well...I don't know why _that _brought your memory back...but I'm glad it did..." Inuyasha was relieved! He was free of babysitting his brother!

"Wait... how would I remember you? You were about three..." Sesshoumaru murmured, thinking more to himself.

"Hell if I know!" Inuyasha answered and turned his back to Sesshoumaru. "That doesn't matter...you're back to normal...and you have your memories back." Inuyasha added.

"Yeah...I do..." Sesshoumaru hummed to himself. "...And why do I remember seeing Kagura undressing in my room?" He shook his head.

"What? I thought by now you'd be use to that." Inuyasha scoffed but continued. "She began to undress thinking you were sleeping...but I guess you remember some things..."

"...And apparently, I ate... ramen..." he murmured, resisting the urge to cringe.

"What else was I suppose to feed you? Dirt?"

Honestly, Sesshoumaru didn't know if dirt was better or worse than ramen...

He shook his problem. That wasn't the looked down at the floor. "...I was crying about our parents, wasn't I?" he murmured, getting serious.

"Yeah...you were..." Inuyasha answered, not facing his older brother. "You probably need a few minutes to get your thoughts together...I'll leave you alone for a bit..."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, turning to see Inuyasha's back. "No, I'll be fine. Stay here for a moment, Inuyasha."

Now this was odd...Sesshoumaru _actually _wanted him here with him? Inuyasha stopped walking, standing with his back still turned to his brother, silent as ever.

He couldn't believe that he was going to say this, but he felt like he needed to. "Thank you, Inuyasha..." he murmured. "Even though part of the reason I feel off the roof was due to you arguing with me, you could have just as easily left me to fend for myself."

Sesshoumaru paused, remembering some of the things Inuyasha tried to do for him over the past few days. "But it seemed like you tried your best to be the older brother for once."

He was thanking him?! If Inuyasha didn't know any better...he'd say Sesshoumaru still didn't know who he was! Or their relationship!

"Keh, it wasn't like you had left me to fend for myself when I was younger." Inuyasha pointed out. "I just did what I knew what I had to do. No big deal."

"I suppose so..." Sesshoumaru trailed off, knowing that Inuyasha didn't know how to take things like this from him.

Inuyasha stared at the ground, fidgeting where he stood. "Was I...thought annoying as a kid?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. "And clingy?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "...Are you kidding me? You were about that bad if not worse," he admitted.

Inuyasha's cheeks were a tint of pink. "K-Keh! W-Well our positions were different..." Inuyasha stammered out.

"My mental state was the same as yours back in those days," he replied, amused to see his brother embarrassed.

"K-Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, trying to shrug of his remark. "Whatever...if you say so."

Sesshoumaru finally took this time to stand up. He walked until he was standing beside his brother. "Do you want something to eat? I feel like cooking and eating something other than ramen..." he said offhandedly.

I haven't eaten a fully cooked meal in days... Inuyasha thought, not facing his brother as they stood by one another. "Sure." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru was about to walk out of the door but then paused. "Oh, and Inuyasha," he tossed back, waiting for his brother's response.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not moving from his spot.

"That hug never happened," Sesshoumaru responded.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Gotcha."

-----------

After two long days of hiding in the basement of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house in fright, Shippou finally decided that it was safe to come out. Of course, if it had not been for Inuyasha thoughtfully giving him food and water from to time, he would have been worse off, but Inuyasha was also forgetful and often forgot that he was even down there, resulting in much self torture.

However, after giving it some thought, Shippou realized that maybe, just maybe, Sesshoumaru thinking of himself as a kid would not be so horrible after all, and that he would be able to adjust to it if he simply manned up a little.

Still, he could not resist the urge to gulp as he approached the stairs for him to climb to the second story where, no doubt, Sesshoumaru was, the saliva barely moistening his dry throat. Carefully taking one step at a time, Shippou reached the top and prepared himself for what he was about to only problem was that what he saw was not what he was expecting.

_Kagura_? And Sesshoumaru? _Kissing? _

Unable to say anything because of his lack of proper hydration, Shippou merely blushed in embarrassment, let out a squeak, and ran into the nearest empty room and let out a hoarse, barely audible scream of _aah-ah-coughaaa_!

Due to his poor young mind being officially scarred beyond repair -- even more so than when Miroku had explained the voluptuous curves of a woman to him -- Shippou buried himself in the covers of the bed like a fox would its burrow, complete with the intention of escaping the threat to his feeble innocence, never to return again.

* * *

**The ending has to be the funniest, right? We all hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. More to come! **


End file.
